


【幸越】针孔（主播村x大学生球员越）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 一天，越前龙马在地铁上发现自己被跟踪了，同时，他已经被骚扰短信折磨了足足一星期……双性越，黑暗，也很粗糙的一篇，没有仔细打磨。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【幸越】针孔（主播村x大学生球员越）

**Author's Note:**

> 为解压而写，原本不打算放出来。

龙马被痴汉跟踪了。  
这是他挤地铁时发现的。他被骚扰了有一个星期。起初只是一些零碎的短讯，令他以为只是恶作剧，出现一次拉黑一次，直到那家伙把他抵在门口，用能裹住他一边臀部的大手握住他身前的根茎，掐住他的腰，细密的吻不停地落在他的后颈与耳廓，手伸进衣服与裤子，爱抚他不大的胸部和根茎，让他一抖抖地泄在裤子里。  
龙马捂住嘴，灭顶的快感几乎让龙马叫出声，隔着布料，他感受到那人的玩意儿硬邦邦的像铁棍，磨的他腿间黏黏糊糊，潮湿地滴着水。龙马脸颊发烫，原本猫咪似明亮的双眼也湿漉漉的春池荡漾。但回过头，人头攒动，他分不清谁是侵犯他的人。手机在口袋里震动，他打开屏幕，短讯上只有一句话：  
『好棒，龙马的滋味比想象的还好，最爱你了，龙马。』  
龙马扶住杆子，咬着牙，腿软的几乎跌在地上。座位下空调干燥的风钻进龙马运动裤里，冰冷的似刀片，仿佛来自西伯利亚，冻住了龙马分泌的粘液。

龙马有个不为人知的秘密，他是双性人，身上共存两套完整的生殖器官，如果可以，他甚至可以自己给自己生孩子。知道这个秘密的除了家人没有别人。  
他也没有恋人，在遇到痴汉之前，除了网球，他排解的方式更多是靠看色情直播，跟着主播一起安慰他的性器，他只看一个头像是植物，注册名字叫Y的主播，Y之所以叫Y，是因为他胸口的Y字形疤痕。他从来不露脸，镜头里只有他具有雕塑般美感的身体和他形状漂亮，挺翘的阴茎，每次直播除了向老粉丝打招呼便很少说话，更多的是令人遐想的呻吟和喘息，恰到好处，龙马总能跟着他的节奏达到高潮。  
专业，这正是龙马喜欢的。  
龙马是这个主播为数不多的老粉，为了延续直播，他定期刷礼物，常常封顶榜一，主播也没令他失望，不仅私下给了他联系方式，还时不时给他来场私人定制秀，龙马提出的要求他总能满足。  
龙马回到家，躺在床上，腿间仍然黏黏糊糊的。他泄气的打开手机上的直播软件，已经过了时间，可Y还没上播。  
龙马打开Line，问他为什么不播，还发了个猫咪带问号的表情。  
不一会儿，Y回复了：又忘啦，小猫咪，今天休息哦。  
Y会喊他小猫咪，是因为他头像是只手绘的小猫，画的人是他青少年代表全国大赛认识的一位学长，当时，他们是对手，他把对方打的落花流水，随后在接下来的全国集训中，他们成为了队友。这张画是他们外出比赛躲雨时在咖啡厅画的。  
他对那位前辈的面容已经模糊了，他向来记不住人脸，但这张画他却喜欢的紧，至今仍保留在相册里。  
这样。龙马失望地回复。他老记不住Y休息的时候。  
Y回复的很快：没关系，我今天可以给你开私人房间，等会哦，我刚到家。  
不用了，很麻烦。龙马回复说。消息显示已读。  
Y回复：可我今天很想自慰给小猫咪看呢。  
龙马问：今天怎么这么饥渴？  
Y：^_^今天很特殊呢，小猫咪。  
他没说什么原因。这让龙马有丝芥蒂。  
龙马想了想：好，等你。  
短讯提示音响起，龙马打开，未知电话号码下又出现了好几条新的短讯。  
『好想你』  
『龙马，又开始想你了，怎么办？』  
『知道吗？我忍得好辛苦，为了你，才没在地铁上和你真正做爱』  
『爱你』  
『好爱你』  
『没有人能比我更爱你了，龙马小宝贝』  
『爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你……』  
屏幕被爱你这两字刷爆了，如魔咒般。龙马看的心惊肉跳，他拉黑这个号码，把这个号码的短信全清掉。  
过了会，Line的消息也弹出来，是Y给他发的一串房间号码和关于电联的问话。  
可以。龙马犹豫了会，回复了。他打开电脑，连上耳机，他脱掉下身的衣服，裤子还是湿哒哒的，是地铁上那家伙折腾出的体液，他打开直播间输入号码，印入眼帘的是Y坐在电脑前如雕像般完美的胴体和已经翘起来的阴茎。Y已经准备好了。  
他拨了Y让他下载的一个私密通话软件，这个软件可以让他们通话的声音与直播的声音不串流。只是响了一秒，Y那边就接起来了。  
“小猫咪，”Y柔声道，他的声音低沉温柔，容易入麦，“好几天没见了，我很想你，你想我吗？”  
龙马听着耳机里传来的电流声，腿几乎酥软了。  
“不要刷礼物，记得吗？”Y说。  
刷礼物会把直播间顶上去，今天的是私人直播，Y喜欢低调。  
“嗯。”龙马说。Y亲了一口，声音清晰的从龙马左耳传来，他今天用的是立体收音的人耳麦克风。  
“小猫咪今天希望我怎么做呢？”Y问，“是小猫咪抱我，还是我抱着小猫？”  
“你抱我吧。”龙马看了眼自己软塌塌的阴茎。地铁里那家伙只是安慰了他的前面。  
“好哦，小猫咪，我也很想抱着你，小猫咪现在一定很可爱。”又是几声湿润的亲吻，屏幕里白皙修长的手指已经开始熟练的抚慰起尺寸不凡，漂亮弯翘的阴茎。  
龙马咬着唇，呼吸急促起来。他从床头柜翻出一根透明的假阴茎，这是Y在一次活动时的回馈礼物，用Y勃起时的阴茎为模板，那次活动，他又是当之无愧的第一，这得庆幸于Y高不成低不就的人气。  
“今天我是小猫咪的什么人呢？护士，学长，哥哥？”Y问道，每一次私人订制，Y总很热衷于和龙马玩角色扮演。  
“不知道。”龙马喃喃道。  
“那……今天我们是恋人，”Y的大拇指指腹在他饱满的龟头上打着旋，声音也因为快感带来的欢愉而微微走调，“我是小猫咪的男朋友，我们约在了地铁站里，好吗，小猫咪？”  
他叫一声小猫咪就故意喘一声。不知怎的，龙马想起了那个整天骚扰他的痴汉，今天地铁里抚摸他的手指修长，有茧子，只是不知道有没有Y现在抚慰自己的那几根手指那么白皙。被抱住时，他闻到了股淡雅干净的香气，与这气味主人正做的龌龊事完全不符。  
龙马悲哀的发现，他并不讨厌那几根手指，也不讨厌那个怀抱。他摸上原本软趴趴的根茎，它已经缓缓挺起来了，他摸了摸下面柔软的入口，湿的像大海。  
“好，”龙马重复道，加深代入角色的印象，“你是我男朋友，我们是恋人，约在了地铁站。”  
屏幕里，Y将镜头移远了些，手里不知何时抓了个跳蛋，正顺着他胸口的疤痕来到褐色的乳头上，从声音来看，他似乎很高兴。  
“小猫，小猫，”Y唤了两声，“看见吗？我的奶头已经硬了，是被小猫舔硬的，嗯……因为小猫今天很饥渴，我也很想要小猫，见面后，我们在地铁站……咻咻的接吻了，我们亲的很大声……很大声……大家都看着我们，人家……硬的好厉害，就决定和小猫咪一起……去了情侣酒店呢……接待员面前，我们……还在接吻，像这样！”他猛亲了两口，带着黏稠的水声，好像真的在舔龙马的嘴唇，听的龙马浑身酥麻，耳朵后又开始发烫了，“前台接待员根本不敢看我们……脸红红的就让我们去房间了，刚进门呢……小猫就把人家扑在床上，脱掉人家的衣服，亲人家的奶头，小猫的舌头好棒，一下子就把人家的奶头亲到翘翘的，唔……好幸福……”  
龙马不明白Y哪来那么多淫浪荒谬的故事。他盯着屏幕里白皙漂亮，纹理明显的健康胴体，对方还在用跳蛋取悦他两颗乳头，龙马脱去上身的衣服，Y已经喘息了起来。  
“我呢……我也不甘示弱，毕竟我是……我是小猫的男朋友，趁着小猫舔奶头的功夫，我把小猫的衣服都脱了，手指……手指也玩起了小猫的小奶头，看，像这样捏住，轻轻地揉……”  
屏幕里的Y正给龙马示范他嘴里说的动作，龙马捏了捏自己结实的小乳房，也学着Y这样取悦自己的两颗乳头，忍不住呻吟一声。  
Y听起来更兴奋了：“好乖，好可爱的小猫……硬了吗？玩奶头……是不是很舒服？”  
“是，”龙马喘着气说，“好舒服……”  
耳机里传来了好几声激动的亲吻声：“人家……人家也好舒服，小猫这样玩着人家的奶头，人家的鸡鸡早硬起来了，小猫的呢？小猫的鸡鸡有没有硬邦邦的？人家……人家可是硬的要爆炸，好想死死抱住小猫咪，把鸡鸡…插进小猫的小穴里……抽插着，对……今天我们就是来……做爱的……小宝贝，对吧？小猫……”  
屏幕里的Y正比平时要兴奋多了，他的手从乳头滑到挺立的阴茎，还特意把镜头往下移，给他的阴茎来个特写，特意甩了两下后，开始揉搓起来。龙马喘息着，伸手从床头柜抽屉里翻出润滑液。  
“可是这样插进小猫的小穴，小猫一定受不了……因为人家……还是挺大的……”屏幕里，Y缓缓撸动着他坚硬粗壮的阴茎，“所以我……趁着小猫不注意的功夫，把小猫扑回去，摁着……摁着你，舔你的小耳朵，小奶头，还有硬硬的鸡鸡，唔……小猫的鸡鸡……就被我含住了……硬硬的……好好吃……小猫的鸡鸡，比全世界好吃的都要美味……小猫……扩张好了？想被，想被我插进去了吗？”  
龙马伸手握住自己被Y胡言乱语撩拨的已经重新昂起雄风的根茎，手抖的几乎握不住润滑液的瓶子，地铁里快感的余韵还残存着，他稍微爱抚两下，就已经颤巍巍的吐出欢愉的爱液了。  
“嗯……”龙马往假阳具上滴好润滑液，把与Y一样的假龟头抵在穴口处，冰凉的触感刺激着他柔嫩的入口，“我已经湿了……好湿……”他刚说完，感到自己的入口因害羞和紧张而吮住假阳具的头，发出令他更加羞愧，湿润的声响。  
“小猫的小穴想要我吗？”Y兴奋地问，声音拐了个调，“那人家，人家就……开动了哦，3、2、1！——”  
龙马发出一声短暂的尖叫，随后是几声介于快乐与痛苦间的啜泣，他把假阳具插进了自己体内，可他的身体紧的让他几乎无法做接下来的行动。他太久没这样玩弄过自己了。  
“没事吧，小猫？很痛吗？”电话那头的Y急了，屏幕里撸动的动作也停了下来。  
“没……没事，太久没……”龙马喘着气，摆出更舒服的姿势，试着捅了好几下，才感觉体内层叠的嫩肉被弯翘的假阳具疏通了些，“还差得远……”他嘟囔着，把腿打的更开，他清楚，如果他看见现在淫荡的模样，一定会羞愧难当。  
Y在电话那头亲着他：“很痛吗？很痛就不要勉强自己，你用的是我吗？那个尺寸……可能真的会痛，小猫的穴好像小了点……”  
“闭嘴，我只有你的，”龙马咬着牙，继续疏通着自己的穴肉，“还差得远……你还差得远……”  
Y真的不说话了，屏幕里也不动了，只剩下耳机里的亲吻声，就像真的在亲龙马似的。捅了好几下，龙马总算有快感了，他呻吟起来，下面又湿又紧，死死的吃着Y的假阳具。  
“差不多了，”龙马喘着气说道，“然后呢？”  
Y沉默了一阵，屏幕里的他也往手里倒了点润滑油，调整焦距，把腿放在电竞椅上，好让龙马更清晰的看见他是怎么玩弄吐着前列腺液的阴茎。  
“小猫……实在太紧了……”Y的声音更加柔和暧昧，“我刚进去……就咬的人家鸡鸡……痛痛的，可是没关系，再痛，那也是小猫，对不起，小猫咬我吧……”  
他的声音里隐隐带点哭腔，让龙马有种身临其境的错觉，仿佛他真的把Y给咬痛了。  
“没事，没事，我不痛了。”龙马安慰他。  
“真的吗？”Y问道。  
“真的，现在只是涨，你很大，把我干的很舒服。”龙马说，Y在电话那头明显笑了。  
“小猫太可爱了，”Y又亲了好几口，“那么……人家开始动了哦！嗯嗯……好舒服……小猫的身体……好舒服……”  
屏幕里的Y已经开始安慰起自己的阴茎，龙马盯着屏幕，也跟着一起抽送自己腿间的肉花，抚摸细嫩挺翘的根茎，不住的发出呻吟刺激着Y。  
“我和小猫是……恋人，在情侣酒店里……做爱，小猫……”Y又开始说些奇怪的胡言乱语，“我把鸡鸡插进小猫的小穴里……小猫的小穴……湿湿的……我把自拍架放在一边，架上手机，打开直播间……今天的我……和平时不一样哦……我今天不是一个人，是在和小猫咪做爱……许多人在网上……看着我……插着小猫的小穴，就这样……抱着你，插你湿漉漉的小穴……小宝贝……喜欢吗，喜欢我这样……爱着你吗？”  
他又亲了好几口，龙马几乎快被快感刺激的晕过去。  
“喜欢……喜欢你这样爱我……用力爱我……”龙马语无伦次地说，他好热，浑身发烫，强烈的快感烧糊了他的脑子，他身下不是床单，是温暖的火炉，潮湿的桑拿房，他正在温泉里与屏幕里这具漂亮的身体水乳交融。  
“我也好喜欢……好喜欢这样爱着你，小朋友……”Y激动地说，他的声音激动起来会带着几分沙哑，“我要把镜头……移到我们交合的地方，好吗？小宝贝？让他们都看看……我是怎么爱你……爱着你……小猫……我要射进去……把你的小肚子射的鼓鼓的，把我的爱灌的满满的，小乖乖……像……像这样，小猫，看过来，看过来！”  
龙马看向屏幕，屏幕里的Y已经开始快速的撸动他的阴茎，摩擦龟头了，喘息也越来越急促。  
“我要射了，要射精了！小猫，小猫，我们一起去吧？好吗？想和你一起去，想被你榨干，好吗，好吗？小朋友，把我榨的什么也不留，一起去，好吗？……”  
耳机里是一连串的亲吻声。“好……一起……我要去了……我要到了……不行，不行了……你射进来吧，射进我的身体里……”龙马啜泣着，身体痉挛起来，眼前白光闪烁，是安静的月夜，是雪山的峰顶。他喘着气蜷缩在床上，透明的假阳具滑落在床，淌出一大股爱液，屏幕里的Y也到了，从漂亮红润的马眼喷出一股又一股的精液，差点弄脏了镜头。  
龙马摸了摸自己下身，他的爱液和精液混合在一起，发出浓烈而旖旎的味道。耳机里的Y正大口大口的喘着气，饱满的胸膛明显起伏着，刚才激烈的表演似乎耗费了他大部分力气。  
“谢谢。”龙马说。  
“小猫，”Y的声音在颤抖，“我好想和你真的做爱。”  
龙马沉默了。Y的性取向是男孩子，也一直以为他是男孩子。  
可龙马不是。  
“是不愿意吗？”Y沮丧地问。  
“……你有喜欢的人，我想和自己真正的恋人做爱。”龙马想起了这个拒绝的理由。Y曾经和龙马说过他的暗恋对象不喜欢他。  
“对不起啊，小猫咪，”Y的声音停止了颤抖，又恢复了往日似春日般的温柔，“是我的要求太唐突了。”  
“没事。”龙马说，他身体还是软绵绵的。  
“不过，我的私人直播只会给小猫开哦。”Y的声音又明朗起来，“我今天很开心，你呢，小猫？喜欢这种形式吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”龙马说。Y在那边温柔地笑起来。如果有Y营业形象这样的男朋友倒也不错，龙马忍不住想。  
“小猫是累了吗？”电话那头问，“那……早点休息？”  
“好，”龙马说，他不想去分析Y话语里想证明的东西，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”Y说，留下了一个温柔的亲吻声。龙马挂了通讯软件，在床上瘫了会，他体内被地铁里痴汉点燃的欲火在Y的努力下总算平息了。他疲惫的爬起身，准备去洗澡，忽然，手机震动了。又是一条短信。龙马拿起手机。  
『这么喜欢吗？喜欢到愿意对着色情主播张开大腿？』  
附图是Y的头像。龙马感到自己的头皮瞬间炸了。  
『看到了哦，龙马腿张的大大的，里面的肉是红红的』  
『想不到龙马是个这么淫荡的小孩』  
『既然那么喜欢这个主播，那我顺着他胸前的伤疤，把他身体割开怎么样？』  
『过程还会直播出去哦』  
『怎么样？』  
『怎么样？』  
『不要！』龙马回复，等他反应过来，已经晚了。这是他第一次回复这个人。他能想象对方得意洋洋的面庞。  
那边缓了一下，又是好几条短信发过来。  
『那答应我一个条件』  
『我要玩龙马的小穴』  
『龙马的小穴好漂亮，粉粉的，需要我安慰呢』  
『明天下午，和今天同一时间的地铁3车厢，等我』  
『我会好好疼爱你饥渴的小穴』  
『龙马，我不会插进去的，我舍不得』  
『毕竟我爱你，没人能比我更爱你了，我会让你一路高潮到学校』  
『我会让你舒舒服服的喷水，小宝贝』  
『龙马』  
『爱你哦』  
……  
龙马跌在床边，手机还在闪烁着，他浑身颤抖，仿佛被冻住了，心脏也仿佛被一只无形的大手紧紧攥着。他浑身冷的像块冰。他拿起手机，那里不知什么时候又多了几条短信。  
『龙马怎么还不洗澡？』  
『不行哦，不洗澡，不好好睡觉，会感冒发烧的』  
『龙马还需要训练的吧？发烧的话，对训练会有影响的哦』  
『乖乖的，去洗澡睡觉吧，龙马』  
『去洗澡』  
……  
针孔。他意识到。他被偷拍了。只有偷拍才会让他对自己的行踪了如指掌。  
『闭嘴，我现在去洗澡』  
龙马不抱希望地回复，令他诧异的是，对面的痴汉只回复了一句『好乖，爱你，龙马』，并配上一串爱心表情后，安静了。龙马呼出口气，收拾衣服去了浴室。一路上，他脊背发凉，毛骨悚然，仿佛身上攀爬了一只巨大的蜘蛛。  
他被人用针孔摄像机织出的巨网困住了，那个人还在地铁上猥亵了他。  
他踏进浴室，浴室内蒸汽氲氤，龙马清楚的明白，这阻挡不了那个变态的视线。

龙马特意多带了一条内裤与裤子。  
他领教过那变态的手段，只需几分钟，他就像被扎破的水气球似的泄出来。既然短讯上说会让他喷水，那这件事大概率会发生。  
他不明白为什么这件事情会发生在他身上。他在网球届年少有为，15岁得了美网青少年组冠军，18岁在辛辛那提展露头角，犹如黑马一样杀进决赛，虽然败在世界排名第四的安德森下，但他作为的风采已经打动球迷了。  
或许是一个极度疯狂的粉丝，对他有扭曲的执念，除非龙马把他找出来，关进监狱，否则是不会善罢甘休的。  
但他被捏住了死穴，他的性别，他畸形的生殖器，通过针孔，它被牢牢握在变态的手心。  
龙马挤在另一边门，地铁经过了绿油油的麦田，天空蓝的像块水晶。按照约定，他戴着帽子和口罩，来到了三号车厢。地铁停在站台，温暖的手臂环住了他，又是那阵淡雅的香气，温热的气流呼过他的耳朵，紧接着是轻柔的吻，和昨天一模一样细碎地落在他的耳后与脖颈。  
龙马忍不住抖起来。他睁大眼，想透过门的反射看清变态的模样，但上面轮廓模糊不清。龙马只看出了变态戴着鸭舌帽，比他更高，身材修长，并不是油腻猥琐的中年男人。  
变态的手指灵活的钻进他的短裤，开始爱抚起他被亲吻撩拨出感觉的生殖器。有时候，龙马会为自己敏感的身体而感到悲哀。他湿的很快，当修长，带着茧子的手指钻进去抽动时，龙马毫无抵抗力。他用力抠着门玻璃，只觉得自己越飞越高，他飞过了那片绿色的麦田，飞过了远处的富士山，飞越了湛蓝的清空，他被白云托在天上，无法下来，炙热的铁棍摩擦着他的腿间，钻起了他的欲火，他潮湿的化为雨水，正淋漓的喷洒着。为了控制他的声响，他泪眼婆娑，抓在门上的指节白的像纸。  
他飘着，飘荡在空中，无法落地，男人在他耳边急促而低沉地喘息着，他的裤子湿成了一片片。他落下后，地铁恰好到站了，温暖的怀抱消失了，他连忙回过头，人群把他挤出了地铁，那个人已经隐蔽在人流里。  
龙马躲进洗手间换裤子。黑色的裤子上是一片片白色的精斑。不出他所料，包里的手机疯狂刷出短讯。  
『喜欢我留在裤子上的礼物吗，小宝贝？我好喜欢』  
『龙马的小穴软软的，甜甜的，一直吸着手指不放，这样很容易怀孕的哦』  
『啊啊，好想让龙马怀上我的孩子』  
『但龙马还要打网球比赛，怀孕了就不方便比赛了』  
『怀孕很难受，不舍得让你怀孕』  
『可真的好想让你怀孕啊，龙马』  
『怀孕，结婚，组成一个家』  
『这个家里，龙马是我的小妻子』  
『我爱你，龙马，我会好好保护你』  
『最爱你了』  
……  
龙马不敢再看下去，他拉黑了这个号码，疯狂求爱的短信总算停止了。他今天下午没有课，来学校是为了网球训练，平日里，除了巡回赛，他还要完成学校的课业。他大学专业学习的是物理，他在网球的成绩为他提供了些许学分。  
他今天约的陪练，是德川和也，一位从国中时就认识的前辈，自受伤后，德川的重心往网球教练培养了。  
球场上，德川不是一个人。与他交流的那位有着深海颜色的短卷发，略微过长的刘海差不多遮到他的眼睛，穿着驼色的长风衣和白色的高领毛衣，身姿挺拔的站在德川身旁。  
“你来了，龙马。”为了和哥哥龙雅区分，德川一般叫龙马名字，叫龙雅姓氏。龙马应了一声，看着德川旁边的男人，那个男人皮肤白皙，有着紫罗兰般的双眼，花瓣似的嘴唇，眉眼温柔，鼻梁高挺，生的英俊又漂亮，五官艳丽中带着几丝神像的素净。看起来很眼熟。  
龙马绞尽脑汁的回忆，他对这个男人毫无印象。  
“好久没见了，越前君，”男人笑着说，把肩上的流苏皮包换了个边，声音是春日里的细雨，“起码有五年了吧。”  
“差不多，”德川点点头，“龙马，你还记得他吗？”  
龙马摇摇头。五年足够他遗忘许多不必要的人和事。男人的笑容似乎有点挂不住了。  
“他最近课业和训练都很繁重。”德川看出了龙马的不记事，试图为这尴尬的场面打圆场。  
“小朋友好可怜呢。”男人的话语里带着三分讥笑。龙马想起来了。  
“幸村，”龙马诧异地说，“是你。”  
龙马刚才完全没认出来。在他稀薄的记忆里，幸村有着一头卷曲的中发，看上去更加温婉贤淑。  
“这小朋友果然把我忘了。”幸村对德川开着玩笑，龙马捕捉到了里面的一丝落寞。  
“你以前不是这个发型……”龙马刚开口便惊醒了，“还差得远呢。”他嘟囔着压低帽檐。风刮了起来，入秋了，风吹枯了落叶。  
幸村笑了。  
“没关系，刚才只是玩笑话。”他温和地说，“之前听闻越前君和我一个学校，今天算是见着面了。”  
“你也在这？”龙马惊讶地问。  
“我在美术学院，”幸村说，“纯艺专业。”  
美术学院在学校另一端。  
“那……”  
“很久没打球了，”幸村敏锐地捕捉到龙马的问题，“刚碰到德川前辈，过来叙叙旧，准备切磋几下，结果你就来了。”  
“你想打就打，”龙马说，“随便你打。”  
他拉开球包，把拍子递过去，这是他私人订制的拍子。幸村罢罢手。  
“还是不要在青少年冠军面前献丑了，”幸村说，“我导师刚还在叫我，你们好好训练，我知道有家不错的烤鱼店，下次有机会一起吃烤鱼吧，小鬼。”  
临走前，他摸了摸龙马的头顶，他手指修长，手掌宽大。龙马诧异地看着他的背影。幸村曾经把网球视做生命。  
“他很久没碰了。”德川说。  
为什么？龙马想问，却不由自主的把话题咽了回去。这是幸村的私事，不是他该关心的。  
他有比幸村更重要的事情，比如训练，比如学业，还有疯狂的骚扰短信，一条又一条，像带毒的藤蔓，总有一天会把他掐死。  
他迟早会被这些短信背后的疯子袭击的。训练完，他翻开手机，果不其然，那些短信又铺天盖地，淹没了他的手机屏幕。  
『我在的地方，能看到龙马小宝贝的网球训练哦』  
『龙马状态很糟糕呢，跑不起来，是在地铁上太疼爱龙马的小穴了吗？』  
『那不在地铁上碰你了，好吗？龙马要好好打球』  
『不要怕，龙马，我永远不会伤害你』  
『我那么爱你，绝对不会伤害你』  
『龙马要乖乖的，不要怕，好好睡觉』  
『我爱你』  
短信戛然而止，距离现在已经半小时过去了。龙马的手机安静了。  
“怎么了？”德川关心地问。龙马把手机放回口袋。  
“没什么。”龙马说，他的手心有层薄薄的汗。

说来奇怪，自从那天后，除了每天早上的一条『我爱你』，龙马几乎没有被短信骚扰过了。期间，他的line联系人多了一位，幸村，他们通过德川重新建立了联系。打了招呼后，他们就聊了一次，还是关于手冢和迹部，龙马与手冢关系维系的不错，幸村和迹部认识的年头也不短了。迹部曾透露出想签约龙马做他家体育用品子公司代言人的意思。  
一想到很可能要整天面对这位动不动仰天长笑的富家公子，龙马有点头疼。  
“别害怕，迹部君很好相处。”幸村忽然没头没尾的给龙马发了这么一句。  
“我没有。”龙马回复了表达无语的颜文字表情。幸村回了个大大的笑脸，大的似乎能溢出手机屏幕，第二天晚上，龙马结束训练，就像幸村那天说的那样，他们真在幸村介绍的店里约了一顿烤鱼，只有他们两个。这并不是一家烤鱼店，而是一家烤肉店，烤鱼是店家的隐藏菜单，幸村擅长挖掘烤肉店里的隐藏菜单，也擅长剔除鱼骨，他是个烤鱼专家。  
“还不赖嘛。”龙马面对幸村剔鱼刺的手艺，忍不住说，若他还小一些，他可能还会跃跃欲试的向幸村发起挑战，说幸村会剃鱼刺有什么了不起，他也可以，结果肯定会是他把鱼搞的一团糟，惹来幸村的嘲笑。龙马不擅长吃刺多的鱼。  
但龙马近来精疲力竭，前段时间无孔不入的骚扰短信令他的神经永远紧绷成一股脆弱的丝线。  
幸村抬起头，露出他温柔而充满笑意的双眼。他的卷发被暖光蒸出了深沉的紫色，更衬的他皮肤似温润的白瓷，上面只不过被清酒抹了点粉色的红晕。他熟练的把剃好的烤鱼放在龙马盘子里，自己开始剃第二条鱼。  
“谢谢。”龙马嘟囔道。  
“小朋友很没精神啊。”幸村说，他眨眼时，弯翘的睫毛会在空中震颤。龙马赶忙夹了一小块鱼肉塞进嘴里，差点没被烫出了眼泪，或许是烤鱼太热辣滚烫，龙马的耳朵也跟着烧起来。幸村看着龙马手足无措的模样，笑的十分开心。  
“别笑了！”龙马捂着嘴有点恼怒地说，幸村笑的更开心了，双眼水光潋滟，像深湖里倒影着星星。龙马摸着想喝点什么止烫，幸村将杯子递过去，龙马灌了口，是凉掉的玄米茶，香喷喷的，缓解了龙马舌头上滚烫的麻意。龙马定睛一看，他手里握着的是水壶的蓝色杯盖，水壶在幸村手里，是银色的，上面有浅浅的磕碰痕迹和掉漆，用了有一定年头了。  
“果然没记错，越前君是猫舌头。”幸村又往龙马手里的杯盖倒了玄米茶。龙马点点头，吮着茶水。幸村伸手用他的筷子把龙马的鱼肉分割成整齐的几份，又用手扇了扇袅袅的热气。  
“这样应该不会烫了。”幸村笑道。他的笑容像阳光下灿烂花丛，总令龙马有些许失神。  
幸村青少年时应该也是漂亮的，但龙马对他的面容却没什么印象。  
“你以前好像没这么白。”龙马忍不住说。幸村脸上的笑容变得苦涩起来，太阳消失了，乌云遮盖了它。  
“我好久没进行过户外运动了。”幸村为难地说。  
画画。龙马了然。幸村是纯艺专业。  
“你呢，越前君？”幸村把话题转回他身上，“没什么精神的样子，那天在球场遇到也是没什么精神的样子，是发生什么事了？”  
龙马看着幸村关切的眼神和略微前倾的身影，张了张口。他被骚扰了，有个变态如影随形地缠着他，给他发骚扰短信，只用手指就能让他在地铁里化作一只发情的母猫。自从那天私人直播后，他没去看过Y的直播，Y对他产生了依恋，因为身体原因，他拒绝了这份依恋。在这个大家越来越高，战术日趋单一的情况下，他在网球上的状态日益下滑。  
“没什么，”龙马只是说，“最近有些累了而已。”  
“这样。”幸村淡淡地说，重新坐直，烤架烟雾缭绕，令龙马看不清他具体神情。  
这小小的插曲并没有阻碍他们这次美妙的聚餐。他们聊起当年在日本队的生活，聊到所认识的人的八卦，幸村提到关于花草的趣闻，龙马想起他所遇到的奇葩对手。期间，幸村喝了两杯酒，白皙的脸上是两坨粉色的红晕，一直撑着脑袋看龙马，细碎的卷发落在他略显消瘦的双颊，修长干净的脖颈上明显的喉结给他平添了几分苍白的脆弱，脸上的笑容似水般柔情，紫罗兰色的双眼深湖似的，勾的龙马头晕目眩，移不开眼。为了掩饰，他手忙脚乱地喝掉幸村为他点的酒。  
倒下前，龙马懊悔的想起，他碰不得酒精。

丢人。  
龙马贴在幸村身上，他浑身都热了，发烫。幸村托着他，连忙叫了辆车，翻出龙马的手机，逐一用龙马的手指解锁，从地图软件里找出龙马家的地址记录。龙马说不出话，只能贴在幸村的身上喘着。比起晕，他更多是热，还有一种隐隐的骚痒，正从体内的某一点开始逐渐扩散。  
幸村从他包里翻出钥匙，替他开了门，他身体软的像煮软的糖。幸村把他扶在沙发上，拿出冰箱的牛奶，用奶锅温了哄着龙马喝了小半杯，再喂龙马半杯温水。龙马歪在沙发上，晕头转向，周围的一切都在扭曲。幸村打横抱起，他无力的蹭着幸村的衣衫，想从幸村怀里下来。他们身上都是烤肉店的熏味。幸村的衬衫被他蹭开了一个扣子，露出一条粉色的痕迹，或许是伤疤，或许是吻痕，龙马迷糊中看不真切。  
幸村把龙马放在床上，仔细系好被龙马蹭开的扣子。虽然没有进行户外运动，但幸村的身材看上去依旧有好好锻炼过。  
“小朋友。”幸村低低地说。他的声音听上去如此熟悉，仿佛是沉睡在记忆里的巨龙掀起一丝眼帘。  
“你先回去吧。”龙马说，他捂着头，想蒙上被子，可他的被子又湿又黏，还散发着一股可怕的腥味。  
龙马的心沉入胃里。  
“你这样我怎么回去？”幸村的声音听着又急又忧，“一杯就倒下了，如果我离开后发生意外怎么办？”  
“这里是我家，不会有事的。”龙马着急道，他希望幸村赶紧离开。针孔，他差点遗忘了那个变态。如果幸村留在这里，很可能会受到伤害，以那个变态的疯狂程度来看，他很可能不会放过幸村。  
“真的吗？”幸村轻声问。龙马忍不住抖了一下。手机，他迷糊地想到，他的手机刚才被幸村打开了。幸村可能看到了他没有删除的短信通知。  
“真的，我睡一觉就好。”龙马咬牙说。幸村没有动，而是垂着头看龙马，过长卷曲的刘海遮住他的一半眼睛，令他的眼神晦暗不明。  
“回去吧，”龙马下了狠话，“别在这烦我了。”  
他转过身不去看幸村。一边的床垫凹了下去，龙马攥着被子上湿黏的一角，期望幸村不要发现什么端倪。  
“好吧，小朋友，我先回去了，”幸村的声音从耳边响起，带着几丝无奈，“出什么事一定要及时给我打电话。”  
他摸了摸龙马的脑袋，他的手掌宽大，盖在龙马头上，像温暖的帽子。  
“好好休息，”幸村的手移到龙马的脸颊上，干燥，修长，带着点扎人的老茧，“别那么逞强了。”  
龙马不明白幸村的话是什么意思。他强撑着，直到房间外的大门传来清晰的咔哒声，他才放任把自己扔进漆黑的沉睡里。  
可龙马睡的并不安稳。  
他一直挣扎着，想爬起身，清洗黏糊糊的被子，洗干净满是酒味的自己，可他像是被树干压在床上，动弹不得，湿乎乎的被子如坠千斤。他的身体在海里漂浮，是艘在狂风暴雨里晃荡的小船，身下都是风暴掀起的浪花，他喘着气，眼前是Y饱满的胸膛和上面手术留下的刀疤，子弹似的浅棕色乳头直直地挺在龙马眼前，倾诉着它们的寂寞和空虚，质问龙马这些天为什么没来抚慰它们，他还看见了幸村，与在店里一样，喝了酒，撑着脸冲他慵懒地笑，双颊上是酒精带来的绯色红晕，小朋友，小朋友，幸村唤着，声音颤抖而甜蜜，淡粉色的双唇一张一合，似乎在邀请龙马把它们抿出鲜红的血珠。  
幸村。龙马说，他捏着两粒浅棕色的乳头，抱住那具白皙躯体的背，去咬唤着他昵称的淡粉色双唇，他完全融化了，瀑布似的，化为湍流飞到空中，紧接着落下，沉入深海之中。

龙马醒过来时，以为自己睡在云里。  
他身上散发着沐浴露清新的香气，床单和被子干燥又洁净。他刚睁开一丝眼，强光就把他的脑袋劈开一半。龙马拿过床头的手机打开，一张照片让他猛地清醒。  
那是他畸形的性器，狭窄的入口正湿哒哒地含着根粗壮的阳具，夜拍加闪光灯给整张图片加上诡异又淫靡的红光。  
是那个每天都发『我爱你』的号码。龙马颤抖着往上翻，从十二点开始，那个号码的主人似乎疯了。  
『龙马不乖了，太不乖了』  
『为了不伤害你，我忍了好久，龙马』  
『每天看着你，默默的保护你，龙马，你怎么可以这样？！』  
『喝酒』  
『带男人回来』  
『这个人是谁？』  
『醒醒，龙马』  
『醒醒』  
『不要不理我，不要不看我』  
『不要丢下我』  
『不要忘了我』  
『是真的没有办法了吗？』  
『龙马』  
『我来了哦』  
『我把我自己献给你，龙马，好不好？』  
『献给龙马吃掉』  
『吃掉我吧，龙马』  
『用美丽的红唇吃掉我』  
『用贪婪的小穴吃掉我』  
『等着我哦，我最爱的宝贝』  
4:26  
『图片』  
『看，龙马吃掉我了哦』  
『热热的，暖暖的，龙马好热情』  
『好想与龙马这样连着永远不分开』  
『我拍了龙马吃着我时好多漂亮的照片』  
『龙马好贪吃，小穴紧紧咬着我的鸡鸡不放』  
『没办法呢，面对那么贪吃的龙马，只能射进去了』  
『因为龙马小宝贝想要我，想要我的精液』  
『龙马，它是你的，永远是你的，不会背叛你』  
『这样』  
『龙马就会记住我的味道了』  
『最爱你了，龙马，我会一直保护你』  
……  
龙马捂着嘴，忍着恐惧带来的干呕，打开Line，幸村给他发了两条信息，一条是昨晚十一点十三分，幸村到家了。还有一条是早上七点五十，幸村和他说：“早上好，昨晚睡的好吗？”  
“还好。”龙马回复。幸村回复了与之前同样大的笑脸。  
Y凌晨三点问他：“好久没见小猫了，是开始忙碌了吗？回来记得打声招呼，我很想你。”  
“好。”龙马说。Y还没有看到。  
现在的时间是下午两点。龙马坐起身，他身上被好好清洗了一番，换了睡衣，腿间也是干干净净。他环顾四周，地板铮亮，他图方便乱扔的衣服被叠整齐放好在衣柜里，杂乱的书籍和杂志也被分门别类的放好在架子上，其他的杂物也被归类在原来的地方。他的家被精心收拾过了。  
『既然那么喜欢我，为什么不来亲自追求我？』  
龙马不抱希望的问。不一会儿，变态的回复就来了。  
『我们已经见过面了』  
『只是龙马记不住我』  
『没关系哦』  
『只要能保护龙马，照顾龙马，就够了』  
『厨房里有汤和米饭，锅里有炖菜，龙马要加热了再吃哦』  
『我爱你，龙马』  
『一直爱着你』

他是龙马见过却想不起来的人。  
这是痴汉透露的第一个情报，他想不起来，他记不住的人，他见过的人实在太多了，每天通勤路上遇到的人，校内学生，工作人员，他的手下败将。  
他来到厨房。变态为他准备了米饭，味增汤与可以浇在米饭上的炖菜，细心的放在玻璃盒里，龙马可以利用微波炉热了吃，数量上看，那家伙准备的是两份，一份午餐，一份晚餐，手艺十分对龙马的胃口。  
若不是那些短信和照片，龙马会考虑聘用他为自己的私人助理。可惜龙马现在毫无吃东西的心情，想起那张照片，他捧着饭碗，胃口尽失，酸涩的委屈从胃涌上心头，再淌到他的眼眶，滴在饭里。  
龙马终于意识到，他的生活被陌生人入侵了，他的身体，也被这个陌生人强暴了。

龙马的眼泪掉了一下午。比起愤怒，他更多是恐惧和羞耻。他恐惧可能会面临的危险，羞耻自己敏感的性器。他哭的上气不接下气，怀疑自己已经把这些年憋回去的泪水都流干了。他把自己缩在床脚，不希望被针孔拍到他哭泣的面庞。这意味着示弱，意味着认输。  
龙马不想输。  
手机屏幕闪了又灭，灭了又闪，提示音一个接一个，有line的，有短信的。他向德川取消了今天的训练，德川估计会联合南次郎一起质问他。但龙马无暇顾及，他被情绪击倒了，他爬上床缩着，泪水沾湿了清爽的被套。他不知道自己哭了多久，只隐约看见窗外湛蓝的天空逐渐成为辉煌的金橘色，夕阳攀进窗沿，趴在他身上。  
电话铃声响了，他只能接起来，电话那头是沉重的呼吸声。  
他看了看屏幕，是个陌生的号码。  
“喂。”他说。  
“是我，幸村，”电话那头说道，“我在你家门口了。”  
“你来做什么？”龙马赶紧起来，用纸巾胡乱擦掉脸上的鼻涕眼泪，披上睡袍。  
“小朋友一直不回复，实在担心，就来看看了。”幸村说，“毕竟是我给小朋友点的酒呢。”  
龙马挂掉电话，用手指理了理乱糟糟的头发，打开门。他被幸村眼下的黑眼圈吓了一跳。  
“越前。”幸村勉强笑道，举起手里的袋子，他的状态看上去更糟。  
“门铃坏了。”龙马嘟囔着，侧身让幸村进屋。幸村看着他的脸。  
“你哭了。”幸村说。  
“没有！”龙马恼火地说，“你才哭了。”  
幸村淡淡地笑了，这让他的状态看上去更加憔悴。  
“我那是赶作业，小鬼。”幸村说，将袋子放在餐桌，拿出里面的东西做整理。是些肉和蔬菜，还有牛奶与水果。幸村熟练的将它们放进冰箱里分门别类。  
龙马目不转睛地盯着。  
“你还没吃饭吧？”幸村系上牛仔布围裙，“桌上的饭没吃几口，”他打开锅，“锅里的汤和炖菜都还在呢。”  
龙马呼吸一窒。围裙不是他的东西，他没有买围裙。  
“那些都不要了，”龙马说，“米饭和菜都不要了。”  
“这样浪费粮食不好哦，越前，”幸村劝道，“它们混在一起煮，会是很好喝的杂烩粥——”  
“不要了！”龙马厉声道，幸村举着勺子，愣在那，似乎被龙马吓到了。  
“都不要了……”龙马想过来收拾残局，却被幸村拦住，他扯着幸村围裙上的带子，想把围裙从幸村身上扯下来。  
“怎么了？”幸村抓住龙马的手腕，勺子已经被放在一边，“是失恋了吗？”  
他果然看到了那些短信。  
“不要了，倒掉它们，不要了……”龙马呢喃着，眼泪再次滑下双颊，幸村跪在他身前，还抓着他的手腕，衬衫下的肌肉鼓起，整个人像是块温暖又安全的大石头。龙马腿一软，趴在幸村的肩上。他感到幸村的手颤抖着抚上他的背，最后搂过他的腰，把他紧紧抱住。  
他借着幸村的肩膀痛痛快快地哭了一场。

由于幸村的坚持，龙马还是喝上了炖菜与米饭煮在一起的杂烩粥，幸村煎了两块青花鱼。他们今天又在一起吃了晚饭。  
幸村手艺不错，龙马喝了半碗粥，吃完了属于他的那块青花鱼。幸村没有再追问龙马的事情了，这让龙马大松一口气。  
他看得出，幸村对他的情绪很关心，但他不知道该怎么把他的遭遇说出口。他被强暴了。这听起来就像个笑话。  
“我来吧，”幸村阻止龙马打算收拾碗筷的手，“没事哦，下次再补偿我也是可以的，你先去洗个澡，再好好睡上一觉吧。”  
他平和的微笑令龙马感到安心。  
“那麻烦了。”龙马没有推辞，被侵犯的后果是腰部的酸软无力。  
去浴室前，他翻了翻手机，德川下午回复说他知道了，幸村已经告诉他醉酒的事情。他没有告诉南次郎这件事。幸村下午一直在找他，问他感觉如何，头还在痛吗。  
“再不回复，我就过来了。”这是幸村发过来最后一句话，发了个生气的表情。  
但他出现在门外时并没有生气。  
那个变态的短信还是很多，似乎被龙马下午的哭泣乱了阵脚。  
『龙马……是哭了吗？』  
『我做的饭菜……不好吃吗？没关系，我可以重新给龙马做哦』  
『龙马……不要哭』  
『不好吃的话，告诉我，我可以改』  
『龙马……』  
『看看我，龙马』  
『看看我，好吗？不要躲起来，龙马，看看我』  
『是因为那张照片吗？』  
『为什么哭，告诉我，好不好？』  
『如果是照片，那些照片我不会发出去的，那是我和龙马之间的回忆』  
『我保证』  
『我不会伤害你的』  
『不要哭，龙马』  
『对不起』  
『龙马，对不起』  
『对不起』  
『对不起，我不该那么做』  
『对不起』  
『让我来补偿你吧，龙马』  
『对不起，我爱你』  
下午四点二十八，短信戛然而止。龙马拉黑了这个号码，手指悬在短信删除键上，只要他摁下去，这个号码就会和之前的号码一样，在龙马手机里消失的无隐无踪。  
他移开手指。他受够了。  
“我被跟踪了。”他给真田留言。真田继承了他祖父，读了警校。

龙马洗漱好出来时，恰好碰上幸村在他房间换上衣，他肌肉纹理明显，皮肤白皙，胸前有一道Y型的手术伤疤，像虫子一样蜿蜒在胸前。  
龙马呆在原地。  
“啊，不好意思，”幸村说，“刚才洗碗的时候不小心沾到菜汁了，去房间恰好在椅子上看到这件短袖衫，我会洗干净还过来的。”  
他顺着龙马的视线看到胸前，解释道：“没事的，这是第二次手术留下的疤，手术很大，差点以为还活不过来了。”  
那个变态的短信。他要顺着这道疤，切开Y的胸口。  
“好，晚安。”龙马尽量不动声色地说。但幸村脚步没有动。  
“你是……小猫吧。”幸村平静地说。龙马的脸麻了。  
“你在说什么？”龙马故作疑问。幸村笑了，眼神温柔。  
“我记得我的画，”幸村说，“那是越前最心爱的猫咪，对吧？叫……卡鲁宾？当时在咖啡馆，下雨，你把照片给我看，我记得很清楚，是一只可爱的小猫……”  
他似乎陷入了回忆里，紫罗兰色的双眼在昏暗中闪闪发亮，好似坠入了蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉。龙马看着幸村胸前的淡色的顶端，他很清楚，稍作刺激，它们会像子弹般挺立。  
“我说的是真的，小猫，”Y说，他的声音低沉，颤动着龙马的心房，“我想和你做爱，想到那背后是你，我总会……很兴奋。”  
他后面的话是用平时的声音说的。幸村的声音如春日的冷雨，和煦里带着凉意。  
“你有喜欢的人了，我只和恋人……”龙马说，幸村凑到他面前，拉住他的手。  
“那和我交往吧，成为恋人，好吗？”幸村说，他温柔的紫罗兰色眼睛下潜藏着股可怕的狂热，像涌动的岩浆，“你也看到了，我能照顾你，会让你很舒服，我们还很契合，会是很好的恋人——”  
他花瓣似的嘴唇凑上来，似乎是想亲吻龙马的脸。龙马扭过头。  
“你喜欢的那个人是怎么样的？”龙马问。幸村愣了一下，似乎没想到龙马会这么问。  
“你说过，他很可爱，是你的光，你的太阳，”龙马说，慢慢抽开手，“我不关心他是谁，也不关心你为什么会做这个，你直播做的好，值得我去刷礼物，”他狠着心说，幸村的脸越来越白，“通过礼物，我从你这里获得订制服务，仅此而已，这是一门生意。”  
他侧过身：“快开播了，你也该回去了，衣服送你，不用还了，以后还是少联系吧，幸村。”  
“……好，”幸村说，他仍摸了摸龙马的头，“晚安，越前。”  
“晚安。”龙马把幸村送到门口，直到合上门，他都没再去看幸村的表情。他回到房间，关上所有光源，拿出手机打开摄像头，在他床的上方，有一颗红点。  
他打开电脑，蹲在直播间里等着Y，顺手把line里面Y的号删除了。一起蹲点的狼友们都在调侃他这些天不来，Y想他想的不行。他没有理他们，而是把Y的粉丝礼物拿出来。到点了，Y刚刚打开直播间，他花了一半存款，给Y刷了礼物，作为这些天不来看他的补偿，他的礼物特效炸满了整个直播间，众人沸腾了，纷纷赞龙马出手阔绰。  
“谢谢小猫，”Y说，他还穿着龙马家带走的白色短袖，声音里似乎带着点哽咽，“小猫想看什么呢？”  
“你喜欢就好。”龙马说。短袖穿在幸村身上有些紧，把他完美漂亮的线条勾勒出来。  
“好。”Y说。他把短袖下摆撩起，咬在唇上，因为用力，他原本淡色的嘴唇被抿出了血色，在梦里，龙马也是把幸村的嘴唇咬出了血色。龙马除下衣服，捏住结实的小乳房，对着红点的位置打开腿，此时，屏幕里刚刚摸过他头发的手正自我抚慰。今天的Y比平时更沉默寡言，但露了下巴和嘴唇，大家都在猜测他真实的外表。龙马幻想着幸村漂亮的脸，花瓣似的嘴唇贴着他湿漉漉，畸形的性器官上，他的水滴在上面，宛如春日绵雨，润湿了幸村夜空似的温柔双眼，幸村的嘴唇吮吸着他，亮晶晶的，像草莓布丁，把他塞的满满当当。  
龙马盯着电脑屏幕，屏幕里，Y把阴茎摁在小腹上，对着龙马的短袖射精，精液弄脏了龙马的短袖和他白皙饱满的胸膛。龙马咬着唇，畸形的性器官含着Y送给他的粉丝礼物，对准红色的点，也颤抖着达到了高潮。

直播间里，礼物特效一个接一个。龙马用礼物把Y直播间的流水顶到了首页，给直播间引来了很多新人。幸村平时会把一些剪辑片段发在网站上，只要引来新人，就会有人去看他平日的录播片段，如果幸村能把直播坚持做下去，就肯定不乏像龙马这样会成为铁粉的潜力股。  
这或许是龙马能给Y做的最后一件事了。  
看着观看人数越来越多，龙马退出直播间，永久注销了网站账号，去清洗他满是粘液的腿间和假阴茎。他的手机又不停地震动起来。他拿起来一看，是那个变态。  
『为什么』  
『为什么要这样？』  
『龙马是喜欢吗？』  
『原来』  
『原来龙马是这样淫荡的小孩』  
『会对着我张开腿自慰，勾引我』  
『是昨晚没得到满足吗？』  
『我忍不住射了哦，对着自慰的龙马，射了好多好多，把身体和衣服都弄脏了』  
『太浪费了，这些都应该射进龙马饥渴的小穴里，满足龙马』  
『想起来了，龙马的小穴已经是我的鸡鸡容器了』  
一张图片，是龙马畸形的生殖器，嫩肉外翻，流着浓稠的精液，被闪光灯和夜视拍的十分诡异。  
龙马低着头，狠狠抿着嘴唇。  
『看，龙马的小穴也装着我的精液哦』  
『好漂亮，平时粉嫩嫩的，碰碰就流水，舔舔就变成红红的颜色，湿湿的，等着我插进去』  
『啊啊，刚才真是太浪费了，龙马就该用我的精液怀孕』  
『我会来到龙马身边』  
『让龙马像发情的小母猫那样，生崽产乳』  
『我会揉龙马的乳房，吸龙马的奶水，再让龙马怀孕』  
『龙马的乳头也很敏感呢，乳房小小的，好可爱，不过有了奶水后就会变大哦』  
『喜欢吗，龙马？』  
『一定喜欢的吧，不然为什么会冲着我张开大腿？』  
『淫荡的小孩』  
『淫荡的龙马』  
『这么淫荡的龙马，就该成为我的专属肉便器小妻子』  
『龙马是我每天回家，张开腿欢迎我的飞机杯玩具』  
『大着肚子，奶子软软的小母猫龙马』  
『我会用我的鸡鸡和精液满足你哦，亲爱的』  
『忍忍，宝贝，刚才都浪费了，很快你就能享用到我热热的鸡鸡和新鲜的精液了』  
『爱你，淫荡的肉便器龙马，我会永远满足你』  
他生气了。龙马透过短信感受到。这个人从来没说过这么下流的话。龙马缩进干燥的被窝里，被窝里有股不属于他的味道，淡雅而恬静。这个味道令龙马很难把它和变态联系在一起。  
短信提示又响起来。  
『对不起，龙马』  
『我刚才生气了』  
『生自己的气』  
『我知道的哦，龙马是因为不喜欢我，才故意这么做，想我讨厌你』  
『龙马是小笨蛋，我怎么会讨厌你』  
『龙马也因为害怕我，哭了一天』  
『意识到这些，我真的很伤心』  
『我伤害龙马了』  
『对不起，龙马』  
『我会努力照顾好你的』  
『因为我最爱你了，龙马是最重要的人』  
『好好睡觉，龙马』  
『不要怕，我今晚不会过来，龙马可以安稳地睡觉』  
『晚安，龙马，爱你』

龙马的生活似乎恢复正常了，没有短信骚扰，没有地铁猥亵，他恢复了平时的生活，上课，作业，练球，准备新赛季，睡的十分香甜，经常一夜无梦。一切看上去与之前无异，除了会出现在厨房里已经备好的一日三餐和营养方案。  
如果那个变态不那么过分的话，龙马真会把他聘为助理。性别是龙马一直不敢聘用助理的原因。这家伙了解龙马的身体状况和营养学。  
就这样，龙马的生活仿佛回到了正轨。这样的情形持续了半个月，直到他在训练完的回去的路上遇到幸村。幸村气色明显好多了，他旁边站着一个红头发，样貌可爱的男生，正与幸村有说有笑的边走边讨论着什么，龙马看到幸村接过红发男生递过去的便当，脸上的神情相比较之前简直熠熠生辉，龙马的拒绝与脱粉对他似乎并没有什么影响。红发男生又说了点什么，幸村脸上的笑容更开心了。  
红发男生不小心被路上的石头绊了下，幸村连忙抓住他的手臂，眼神里有温柔的纵容。  
“哇啊，谢谢精市！”龙马听到红发男生说。  
龙马压低帽檐，准备绕过他们。  
“啊，是越前。”红发男生说，冲龙马挥挥手，“越前！”  
龙马没办法，只好停下脚步，抬眼看着这个可爱的红发男生。幸村仍扶着红发男生的手臂，见到龙马，他赶紧松开了那个红发男生，望着龙马的眼神里有愧疚与担忧。  
“有事？”龙马转过头，没再看幸村。  
“好久没见啦，越前君，”丸井笑嘻嘻地把手搭在龙马肩上，“是我，丸井，听说你获得了辛辛那提的亚军，真厉害啊！”  
龙马想起来了，丸井文太，有着可爱的面庞和大眼睛，很受女生的欢迎。可爱，阳光，男生，他好像明白幸村一直以来说的暗恋对象是谁了。  
他的心忽然被狠狠地揪了一下。他与这两个形容词从来不搭边。  
难怪幸村会觉得愧疚。  
“还差得远呢。”龙马压低帽檐，用来掩盖自己的表情，丸井是他记忆里出了名喜欢谈女朋友的异性恋，他自己对于幸村而言可能也就是个暂时的替代品。  
“越前君，”幸村唤了声，“文太这次带来了新的甜品，要不要一起试一下？”  
“不了，我不能吃。”龙马冷冷地说。  
“是哦，越前君是运动员，肯定有不能吃的食物。”丸井并没有被龙马的态度惹怒。  
“那下次也做点越前也能吃的甜品吧。”幸村说，他的声音听起来比平时更温柔。  
“不需要。”龙马说，没去看这两人的神情，而是甩开丸井搭在肩上的手，快步离开，他隐约听到丸井发出一声痛呼。  
“啊啊，真是的，这小鬼这次怎么这样。”龙马听见丸井不高兴地说，幸村好像在安抚他。龙马不再去听，不再去想。来到教室后，他手机的短信提示音响了起来。  
『龙马』  
『我好想你』

回到家，又是已经整理好的房间与晚餐。回来的路上下雨了，他整个人黏稠又疲惫。他默默地吃饭，洗碗，洗漱。最近他都睡的很早。  
『喂』  
临睡前，龙马回复了最新的号码。没一会儿，短信提示音响了。  
『？怎么了？龙马？』  
『这是龙马第一次主动发消息给我呢，好开心』  
短信迫切的一条接着一条，几乎没有给龙马回复的机会。  
『怎么了，龙马？是想让我为你做些什么吗？』  
『好哦，龙马让我做什么都行~』  
『龙马最可爱了，最喜欢龙马了』  
『好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱你，龙马』  
最后发了一串爱心，消停了。龙马赶紧回复。  
『我不看Y的直播了，账号注销，联系方式也删了』  
龙马的手指悬在发送键上，犹豫了。  
『他和我没关系，不要把他牵扯进来』  
他等了一会儿，短信响了。  
『这样啊，这就是龙马想对我说的吗？』  
龙马钻进被窝，手机屏幕又亮了。  
『那我割开他的胸口，也可以吗？』  
『毕竟没什么关系了呢』  
心理战。龙马意识到。这是对方在故意刺激他，看他说的是否真话。  
『不怕惹上麻烦的话，随你的便吧』  
龙马故意这样回复，被窝里的身体慢慢蜷缩起来。

血，冷雨，幸村半个身子陷进泥里，胸口被剖开，漆黑的泥土填满了他的胸腔，他睁着眼睛对龙马笑，脸上全是污血，显得他笑容癫狂又迤逦。  
“看看你做了什么，小鬼？你可真是个小坏蛋。”幸村轻声说，他的声音软塌塌的，被雨水泡开了，龙马跪在地上，想把幸村挖出来，泥土松软的像棉花糖，他怎么都挖不动。  
“好冷啊，龙马，”幸村的声音更加轻软，“我的心好冷，好痛，为什么……为什么你要这么对待它呢？”  
他猛地抓住龙马挖着土的手，青紫色的手臂已经浮肿了，头蹭上龙马的腿，卷曲的头发是根根奄奄一息的水蛇，龙马仍机械无望的挖着土，悲伤的雨水越积越高，逐渐没到龙马的大腿。幸村伸着脖子，想汲取所剩不多的空气。  
“对不起……”龙马说，把手从泥土抽出来。他救不了幸村。他的手上血肉模糊，上面全是绞成泥，与泥土混合的内脏碎块。幸村的嘴唇贴在他的大腿根部，像块冰，蛇发咬住龙马的腿根，撑开了龙马的双腿，幸村平静地看着他，死气沉沉又凸起的双眼里反射出危险而怨恨的光。  
“都是你，龙马，”幸村说，声音愈发甜蜜，“是你让我变成了这副模样，龙马，我的龙马……”  
“不……”龙马颤抖着说，他想挣脱，却发现手上的肉泥不知道何时变为了铁链，结实地绑紧他的手。幸村细密地亲吻着他腿间畸形的性器，蛇发中较为粗壮的一根钻进龙马的身体，模拟着交合的动作，龙马绷紧腿，快感如巨浪般席卷了他。  
“不要……”龙马说，睁开眼，眼前一片漆黑，他感觉充实，被滚烫的铁棍塞住了，温热的气息扑向他的脖颈，他的鼻间都是那股淡雅的香气，现在多了交合当中浓烈的气味。  
是那个变态。他正在侵犯龙马。他还很可能会剥开幸村的胸膛。  
“不要伤害他……”龙马在狂风暴雨里央求道，滚烫的泪水滑过太阳穴，“只要不伤害他，我就是你的，你对我做什么都可以……”  
他的动作停顿了一下。龙马的哀求奏效了。  
“我是你的……”龙马讨好着说，他绞尽脑汁回忆着短信的内容，脑子混乱的像浆糊，“我和他没有关系了，我是你的玩具……你的容器……不要伤害他……”  
龙马的嘴被柔软黏湿的触感封住了，是一个吻，绵密的碾过龙马的嘴唇，又滑到龙马的脖颈。龙马感到胸口滴上了几滴湿润的液体后，腿被架了起来，龙马的身体对折了，疼痛与快感令龙马无法控制自己呻吟里的哭泣与恐惧。那根东西捣着他，捣穿他的子宫，捣进他的大脑，他被巨浪掀在空中，想抓住些什么扶稳自己，却发现他的手早被反绑在头顶，他在半空中惊惧的哭喊，对他施暴的男人喘息着，用一股股冰冷的液体把他从空中钉回床上。  
龙马瘫软在床，身体微微抽搐着，泪水浸湿了眼罩。他感到男人正安抚性地亲吻他，从乳头吻到腰间，再吸吮着腿间湿漉漉的花朵。龙马张着嘴，一句反驳的话都说不出口。他的身体喜欢这个男人，早任由这个变态把玩了。他就是这个变态的性玩具。  
他闭上眼，绝望地听着咔嚓咔嚓的拍照声。闪光灯下，他又看见了幸村留着中发的模样。这时候的幸村还没彻底长开，漂亮到雌雄莫辩，正安静地躺在龙马腿边，虚虚地握着龙马的手指，了无生气，脸上都是刚沾染的血和污泥。他的手比冰块还冷。他已经死了，此前龙马听不见他的呼救，因为龙马的耳朵被相机的咔嚓声封住了。

唤醒龙马的，是阳光。阳光跳上龙马眼皮，踏了两脚，把龙马从昏睡中踩醒了。龙马强迫自己睁开眼，窗缝外天空湛蓝，房间一切正常。他拿起手机，闹钟还没响，他醒的比平时早，一股香味从厨房传来，龙马爬起身，拖着酸软无力的身体跑去厨房，那里空无一人，餐桌上摆放着今天的早餐，梅干饭、味增汤、煎三文鱼与厚蛋烧以及配菜和乌龙茶。  
闹钟这时候响起来了，龙马划掉，发现界面仍停留在他与变态的短信上，只不过又多了几条。  
『龙马昨天是做噩梦了吗？还说什么玩具容器的』  
『那些都是我的气话哦，龙马不是玩具也不是容器』  
『龙马是我最爱的人』  
『总有一天，我会向你求婚的，请龙马不要再说那些话了』  
『早餐在桌上，午餐在便当盒里，是饭团哦，晚餐在冰箱里，龙马训练完回来热热就能吃了』  
『要照顾自己的胃哦，龙马』  
『爱你』  
他没有提到用幸村威胁龙马的事情。龙马翻开幸村的动态，最新的动态是昨天晚上，他发了两张甜点的照片，配字是：文太的新作，超棒的哦！  
龙马从来没点开过幸村的动态。幸村几乎没有动态，Y也是，Y的账号最多发一下直播时间通知，私人的安排几乎提都不提。  
看来丸井对于幸村，的确是个重要的人。  
龙马退出幸村的动态，Line里，真田找到他，约他两点在一家咖啡馆碰面。他终于看到龙马的消息了。

下午两点，龙马戴着口罩和帽子，来到真田所说的咖啡馆。这家咖啡馆离他家不远，就在学校和家的中间。以防万一，他今天给自己垫了块卫生棉，虽然变态清理了他的身体，但还是把精液故意落在龙马体内，龙马感到自己的体内到处都是那家伙浓稠的液体，被他身体牢牢锁在体内，他早上试着自己清理，差点上课迟到。  
他中午和德川再次请了假，这下子德川不会这么轻易放过他。但龙马已经顾不上许多了。他刚坐下，就感到从体内涌出一小股。  
“怎么回事？”真田蹙着眉问，他剪了寸头，五官线条刚毅而俊朗，神情严肃，在龙马印象里，他打少年时期便有股不怒自威的气势。  
“就是这样。”龙马斟酌着说。  
“你是不是不舒服？”真田关切地问，把点好的咖啡移到龙马手边。龙马捧过咖啡，摇摇头，将手机放在桌面，怀疑现在的他正在被变态监视着。  
“我被跟踪了。”龙马说。真田的手放在桌上，他对龙马的话起了兴趣。  
“一开始……只是电脑上会弹出奇怪的窗口，我以为是广告而已，后面……会发短信骚扰我，差不多一个月了吧，最后我发现他在我家装了针孔摄像头，”龙马继续说，“我的一举一动都在他监视下。”  
真田的表情更严肃了。  
“那家伙表现的像个狂热的粉丝，会骚扰，监视我，进我家给我打扫卫生和做饭，”龙马说，打开中午的便当盒，“这是他准备的三文鱼饭团，我已经吃掉一个了，他研究过我的喜好，会做我喜欢的口味。”  
“为什么不报警？”真田打断他，连问话都带着点审讯的味道，“越前，这已经是非常严重的犯罪了，你该把他扔监狱里。”  
因为他的软肋被捏住了。  
“那家伙……我可能认识他，”龙马说，“他说过，他是我见过但记不住的人，我从来没看见过他的真面目……一次也没有，如果我不认识他，他怎么都会出现在我面前吧。”  
真田抱起手臂，面色凝重，眉头皱成沟壑。  
“情况大约是……这样。”龙马说。  
“这是全部了？”真田问，自从上了警校后，他比以前更加敏锐，龙马的隐瞒被他觉察出来。面对真田的威压，龙马无法说出被猥亵和被强暴的经历。曾经真田的威压在他眼里不过是纸老虎，可现在他紧绷到脆弱的神经几乎无法承受更多压力。  
“他……很可能盯上了幸村。”龙马只能说。听到幸村二字，真田锋利的嘴角轻微地扭出一抹嘲讽的嗤笑，龙马不理解这抹嘲笑的意义，而是继续说下去，“有一次，我和幸村吃烤鱼时喝醉了，幸村把我送到家，被他看见，从那之后，他时不时用幸村威胁我。”  
龙马没有提幸村的直播。  
“我记得你和幸村是发小，关系还不错。”龙马试探着说。  
“有意思，”真田说，“自从他搬家后，我和他再也没联系过了。”  
龙马诧异地抬起头。在他印象里，真田和幸村几乎形影不离。  
“我和他理念上存在分歧，关系时好时坏，”真田似乎并不愿意多说，“他现在还好吧？”  
龙马想起那天在上课路上遇到的幸村，围着围巾，对丸井笑容温柔。  
“嗯……挺好的。”龙马说。  
“那就行。”真田似乎不愿意再提幸村了，在龙马稀薄的记忆里，这两个人也冷战过一段时间。看来他们现在也在冷战。  
“我只想找到那个人。”龙马说。  
“越前，你这种情况，如果为了隐私不报警，我也帮不了你。”真田说。  
他看出龙马没有说实话了。  
“这样。”龙马失望地说。  
“不过，”真田继续说，“有人可以帮忙。”  
“柳？”龙马皱起眉，内心警铃大作，柳和乾前辈一样，都喜欢收集别人的资料，更喜欢收集别人的弱点。  
“不，他现在整天泡在实验室里，”真田说，“我说的是财前光，你也认识他。”  
龙马在记忆里翻找，他对这个名字几乎毫无印象。真田微不可见地叹口气。  
“还记得我们参加的一次集训吗？”真田问，“我，你，还有四天宝寺的财前光，那时都是被刷下来的失败者。”  
“然后……我们一起训练，挑战胜利的人，赢回去了。”龙马说。他对财前的印象仍十分模糊，只依稀记得这人有三个耳钉。  
“果然，车祸后，你把以前的事情忘记的差不多了。”真田说。  
“车祸？”龙马愣愣地问。  
“没什么，”真田看看手表，站起身，“我现在去联系财前，越前，把你家地址发过来，我们越早行动越好，你想象不到那些疯子会对你做些什么。”  
他快步离开。龙马低着头看着咖啡，咖啡已经凉下来，不再冒热气了。  
“是啊。”龙马对着咖啡苦笑，喝了口，真田仍把他当小孩子看待，往他这杯咖啡里加了好几倍的奶和糖，甜的发腻。

龙马爬上床，把针孔摄像机的插头用标签纸贴住，那地方原来是留着插风扇用的。  
“就这里？”财前好奇地问。他除了头发挑染了金色，长的高了些，其他与龙马模糊的印象里无差。作为关西人，他说话有股懒洋洋地关西口音，龙马给他和真田泡了乌龙茶，把电脑从房间里拿出来放在茶几上，为了作业，他电脑没关。  
“嗯。”龙马点点头，把作业保存好。财前盘着腿坐在地板上，一直在好奇的打量他，还想拍张照传给远山金太郎。  
“太松懈了！”真田呵斥道。龙马从心底感谢他。  
“小金可喜欢他了。”财前悻悻然放下手机，打开电脑的电源开关，掏出U盘安装了一个软件开始对电脑进行检测。  
“别。”龙马说，他已经没有精力去应付远山金太郎可能的消息滥炸了，早些时候他已经被南次郎和龙雅联合起来狂轰滥炸了一顿，德川向南次郎透露了他最近训练情况不尽人意的信息。  
“我肚子疼。”龙马统一回复。  
“针孔摄像头查不出吗？”龙马问财前。  
“可以是可以，但很麻烦，俺才不会，”财前说，一个个筛选龙马电脑里的可疑文件，“俺平时只喜欢用电脑写歌仔。”  
这一听就不是真话，不然真田也不可能介绍他过来。  
“很干净。”真田对客厅评价道。  
“不是我收拾的。”龙马说，财前从电脑里诧异地抬起头。  
“做饭，收拾房间，是女孩子？”财前问。  
“是男的，”见真田狐疑的目光，龙马补充了一句，“我知道是男的，只是没看过正脸。”  
“这都不换锁，太松懈了，越前。”真田说。  
“是我我也不想换锁，”财前说，“会收拾家，做饭，听着我都羡慕哩，可惜俺更喜欢女孩子。”  
他看了眼龙马：“越前君倒是挺像女孩子。”  
龙马感到脸上发麻，血液刷的下去了。幸好真田和财前都没有注意。  
“得，果然有木马，”财前无奈地叹口气，从他自己的包里翻出设备，“俺得先忙。”  
龙马和真田都看不懂黑客之间的战斗，只看见一片眼花缭乱的代码，从财前的叙述中，他追踪到了位于东南亚的服务器，又追到了美国，还追到了海地，最后追到大阪，这家伙像个寄生虫。  
“应该就是这了，”财前把地址给他们看，“很近嘛，才一个地铁站，难怪可以天天起来给你做饭。”  
真田皱起眉。  
“这不是幸村住的那片区域吗？”他说。

龙马和真田冲上幸村的房间，一路上，龙马一直给幸村打电话，可无人接听，幸村忽然消失了，同时消失的，还有那个变态。从早上开始，他破天荒没有骚扰龙马，就算龙马把针孔封住了，他也默不作声。  
龙马想起昨晚的梦，幸村平静地窝在他的腿边，还有今早的短信留言，那家伙没有答应龙马的请求。  
幸村的房子外摆着一盆白色的小雏菊，被人胡乱地踢翻在地，花瓣可怜的耷拉着。他的门没有锁，厅内安静，空无一人，飘窗开着，冷风把白色的窗纱吹的飘荡在空中，地上到处散落着素描纸，大部分被撕碎揉皱了，像是刚被从什么地方扯下来。  
龙马的心提到嗓子眼。  
“幸村！”他唤了声，无人应答，房内一片寂静，只有风卷起窗纱和地上画纸的声音。  
他的心也被风吹凉了。  
“他画的是你。”真田说，把揉皱的素描纸摊开，递给龙马看，上面是龙马准备打截击的瞬间，从服装来看，是他代表日本参加u17那段时间。龙马一张张捡起素描纸摊开看，画面都是他，有喝运动饮料的，有吃拉面的，还有和猫咪嬉戏的想象图，画里的龙马眯着眼，笑的灿烂，猫咪被画的很像卡鲁宾。  
“幸村！”他又唤了声，依旧无人应答。地上有本棕色手账。龙马翻开，率先印入眼睛的是张他的素描画像，上面被乌黑的炭笔发泄般的抹上大片触目惊心的印记。  
真田没有看过来，而是去厨房翻找什么东西去了。  
龙马翻到第二页，是一张水彩，他的脸，双颊泛红，神情里有股栩栩如生的痴态。龙马认出这是什么，这是沉浸在性爱里的他。  
龙马感到自己眼圈发酸。他翻开第三页，也是一张水彩，画里，他被巨型章鱼的吸盘吮吸着，脸上露出愉悦的媚态，他的双乳被重点勾勒了出来。在画里，他是女人。这是一张越前龙马版的章鱼海女图。  
龙马狠狠咬着嘴唇，继续翻看这本手账。  
第四页，是他的裸体素描，线条凌乱，但他的私密部位被仔细描绘出来，正被一根粗壮的阳具捅着，扭曲的花朵从他肚脐眼长了出来，他脖子和手上有着淡淡的淤青，那是他的尸体。  
第五页的线条更乱，龙马好不容易才看的出来上面的他在吮吸男根，泪水流下双颊。第六页，他的侧面，正打开镜柜，柜子里是Y送给他的透明假阳具，他用口红在上面画爱心，表情满是对它的喜爱。  
龙马忍着恶心，快速翻着接下来的纸张，上面的内容全是以他为主，与情色相关，在画里，他是个漂亮的物品。  
直到最后三页，一页是他抓着筷子，对着冒着烟气的烤盘嘴馋，眼里满是对食物的期待；一页是他背着球袋，站在自动售卖机前，手指在芬达的按键上犹豫。最后一页是他歪在云里沉睡，小腹微微隆起，阳光照耀在他身上，在他身后形成光晕，笔触温柔，显得宁静祥和。画里的他怀孕了。  
短信里，那家伙也不止一次的提到过怀孕的事情。  
他推开房间门，印入眼前的是一张他的大海报，是比赛现场售卖的周边，上面还有他的签名，被贴在三个显示器后面，墙上密密麻麻的贴着照片，仔细一看，那都是偷拍他的照片，有他在球场上，课堂上，店里，甚至还有家里的床上，是针孔摄像头的方位。药瓶倒在地上，药片洒的满地都是。  
龙马小心翼翼地跨过药片，拉开电竞椅。他认出来，这个电竞椅经常出现在Y的直播间里。他蹲下身，幸村穿着白色睡衣，抱住膝盖，缩在桌子旁边，手里抓着美工刀，眼圈泛红，死死瞪着他，凌乱卷曲的头发滑过脸颊，原本漂亮英俊的面庞也微微扭曲出狰狞的邪气。见到是龙马，他眉宇间的愤恨缓和了，手里的美工刀也当啷一下落在地上。  
龙马原本悬着的心放下了。  
“是来抓走我的吗，龙马？”幸村笑着开口了，声音轻柔而甜腻，“我都看到了哦，龙马这孩子，真是个狡猾的小坏蛋，不仅忘了我，还挡住了摄像头，让人追踪我，明明昨晚信誓旦旦地说是我的人了，知道吗龙马？你这么说，我真的好幸福，可是我追求你的时候，你为什么要拒绝我……”  
他伸过手，想抚摸龙马的脸颊，眼球震颤，神情略显癫狂，龙马握着他的手，轻轻贴在自己脸上，幸村的眼睛睁大了。  
“太好了，”龙马长舒一口气，把幸村的手移在自己的后颈，“你没事。”  
幸村支起身，颤抖着抱住他。他抱紧幸村，把自己埋在幸村的颈窝，在这里，他终于嗅到了那股近来一直缠绕着他的淡雅香气。

“误会解除了？”真田问，他给自己沏了杯绿茶，是他刚在厨房找出来的茶叶。  
“你知道是他吗？”龙马忍不住问。幸村在厨房里哼着不知道是哪个作曲家的幻想曲，用奶锅给龙马温牛奶喝。  
“进这屋前，不知道，”真田说，“和你不同，那场车祸他伤的重，躺了一年半才醒过来。”  
“什么车祸？”龙马问道。脑袋深处仿佛长了个刀片。  
“你和幸村一起出的车祸，”真田解释说，“你们好像是赶赛程，下大雨，计程车从桥上掉下去，司机当场死亡，你被幸村护着，伤的轻，但撞到了头，记忆模糊，他伤的重，差点没救回来，可惜从此与职网无缘了。”  
他深深看了眼在厨房忙碌的幸村：“我真没想到他对你能这么疯。”  
幸村端着三明治与热牛奶过来：“抱歉啊，真田，这次又给你添麻烦了。”  
“太松懈了，幸村。”真田说。他切开三明治，插上牙签，方便大家分食。龙马拿了一块，里面是鸡蛋和番茄。  
“你们究竟什么时候开始的？”真田忍不住问道。  
“我想想……第一次U17结束前吧，”幸村说，见龙马诧异的目光，他又笑起来，“但……龙马都不记得了，”他说，“醒来后，曾去找过龙马，结果他以为我只是普通粉丝。”  
龙马憋红了脸：“你剪了头发，谁认得你啊！”  
幸村笑的跌在龙马怀里。真田放下玻璃杯，移开目光，装模作样的整理好他的衣裳，站起身，他到该回学校的时间了。  
“龙马……”真田走后，幸村几乎贴在龙马身上，“为什么龙马要拒绝我？明明要我当面追求你，你就那么不喜欢我吗？——”  
龙马无奈极了。  
“我以为你会出事，”龙马忍不住说，“还以为你喜欢丸井……”  
“文太！”幸村看上去像是听到了全世界最好笑的笑话，“我怎么会喜欢他，他喜欢女孩子，还老拉着我给他的新甜品画设计图。”  
“谁让你总是用‘他’来称呼你的暗恋对象，我又不是……”龙马涨红了脸。幸村的嘴唇已经凑上来，在龙马脸上印下花瓣般的亲吻。  
“因为小朋友……是要在男子网坛打出名堂的哦，”幸村说，“所以……要经常把龙马当小男孩看待啊。”  
话虽这么说，幸村的亲吻已经来到了龙马的脖子。龙马被幸村亲的迷迷糊糊的，直到他上衣消失后，他才后知后觉地反应过来，不知从何时起，他们的身体已经如幸村所说的那样，完全契合了。

“龙马……”  
龙马应了声。幸村在他身下，低低地唤着他，语气缠绵而眷恋。白天与黑夜搅拌在一起，时间已经混淆了。他不知道过去了多久，他盯着幸村身上的伤疤与被他吮成子弹状的淡褐色乳头，他含着幸村，将自己填的满满当当，幸村扶着他的腰，仰头看他，双目迷离，脸颊与耳朵的红晕连成一片，因为接吻，幸村的嘴唇红如宝石。真好看。龙马迷迷糊糊地想起手帐本上的涂鸦，幸村在画那些画的时候，脸上也会不会浮现出现在这样仿佛柔雾般细雨的痴迷。  
“好漂亮……龙马吃着我的时候……好温柔……好可爱……”幸村揉捏着龙马胸前小巧的双乳，挺动自己的臀部，龙马发出一声短促的呻吟，“看，龙马，睡着的时候，龙马也是这么贪吃的哦，好吃吗，龙马？……”  
“好吃……精市……很好吃……”龙马猫似的叫唤，双手努力撑在幸村两边。但幸村的动作又深又重，抵着他舒服的点，把他的腰顶成软乎乎的烂泥。他太熟悉幸村的身体了，地铁上，他放任自己歪倒在幸村的身上，当幸村的直播间从他电脑里弹出来时，他看着这具白皙，纹理清晰的躯体，无法控制自己的鼠标和欲望。他早已是幸村的瓮中之鳖，是落入幸村编织出的巨网里的蝴蝶，他对幸村的身体食髓入味，只要幸村靠近他，他的下身容易湿成一片泥泞，他是个贪心的食客，幸村对他而言是美味佳肴。他低下头，吮着幸村的脖子，吞噬般的吻着幸村，幸村激动地扣着他的头，让这个吻更加深入。小朋友。幸村在喉咙里呻吟着，龙马结实的小乳房贴在他饱满的胸肌上，随着动作碾磨着。“吃掉你……精市……吃掉你……”龙马支起身，撑着幸村的双腿，毫不吝啬的展示自己腿间饱满湿润的雌蕊是如何吞食幸村昂然粗壮的根茎。照片里，他也是这样含着幸村的阳具。  
幸村直勾勾地看着，眼里是熔岩般深沉狂热的欲念：“吃掉我……快……龙马快吃掉我……”他扶着龙马的腰，帮助龙马更好从他身体获得快乐，“龙马，我是你的……是属于你的，你想怎么吃掉我都可以……”他握住龙马结实的小乳房，按压着上面柔嫩的茱萸，龙马伸着脖子，双眉微蹙，脸上浮现着介于欢愉和痛苦间的纠结神情，幸村连忙松开手，那上面已经有他手指的红印，覆盖在他昨夜吮吻留下的痕迹上。  
幸村的呼吸屏住了。  
“痛！”龙马不满地拍他的手，也报复性的抓他饱满的胸膛。  
“可龙马会更贪心的吃着哦……”幸村不为所动，双手扶住龙马的腰，“小朋友下面温柔的小嘴，每次都咬的那么紧——”  
他噤声了。龙马用力抓着他的手，死死扣在枕上，摆动腰部，用剧烈的套弄让他闭嘴。龙马嫣红的唇半张着，猫咪似的圆眼也迷离的半眯起，眼里灿烂的琥珀色也已经融化了，里面盛着全是欲望酿出的蜜酒。龙马，龙马。幸村喘息着，几乎快化进龙马体内。  
可龙马停住了，想把幸村从体内抽出来。这怎么行？幸村扣住龙马脖子把龙马摁在床上，再次挺了进去，犹如狂风般驾驭着龙马，把龙马仅存的理智捣碎，原本不满的声音全被捅成软糯的呻吟。  
“会射的，会射进来的，精市……不要……”龙马握着幸村的手臂，原本飞扬的细眉拧成哀婉的弧度，嘴里不住的央求。  
“是哦，龙马，会射进来，我和龙马……会有小宝宝……”幸村说着，龙马经不住他的顶弄，先一步攀上高峰，一缩一缩的颤抖着，眼里的神采完全涣散了。龙马，龙马，他呼喊着，也跟着攀上峰顶，抓住龙马的手臂，吻着龙马果冻般甜蜜的双唇，与之前的夜晚一样，将自己融入龙马贪婪的体内，彻底被龙马吞噬殆尽了。

龙马扶着幸村的肩膀，他被幸村抵在墙上，卷曲的发丝垂在幸村的双颊边，面色潮红，嘴唇粉嫩，湿润的双眼宛如倒映夏夜的荡漾湖面，龙马也在无声地喘气，外面的人来来去去，而他们下体正交融着。他们在更衣室的沐浴间里做爱，幸村一遍遍吻着他，眼里有欣喜又狂热的爱意，他所能回馈的是把幸村缠的更紧，让幸村在这一刻彻底占有他，下一刻，世界倾倒了，雨，泥水，幸村安静地躺在他的腿边。  
水声。龙马的脑子被刀片切割。他捂着脑袋，蜷缩起来，等这头疼劲过去。  
床边压下去了一些，悉悉索索的，有人爬上来。他忍不住从喉咙里发出声短暂而恐惧的尖叫。那人爬上床的动作愣住了。龙马闻到股熟悉的淡雅气息。  
是幸村，他听出了龙马尖叫的恐惧。龙马呜咽着，想把自己缩进被窝里，幸村扑过来抱他，脸抵在他的头上，手指顺着发丝，按摩龙马的头皮。“嘘，嘘……不要想，不要想，”他抚慰着，“没事的，我在这里，龙马，我在这里……”  
龙马用力抱着幸村，脸埋在幸村饱满的胸膛上，他现在泪眼汪汪，鼻涕眼泪在脸上纵横。戳破了幸村就是骚扰他的变态后，只会偶尔发作的偏头痛在今晚出现的更加频繁了。  
或许是幸村的手指有魔力，痛苦似乎被幸村的手指逐渐抓走，消失在空气里。龙马哽咽着，这次的头痛总算停止了。  
“精市，精市……”龙马叫唤着，仍紧紧抱着他，他应该死了，为什么还在自己的怀里？  
“没事……没事的，我在。”幸村搂紧龙马的腰，往龙马头上烙下一个吻，再顺着滑到脸颊。他的吻又细又密，绵软似云，轻柔如花瓣，雨点般落在龙马脸上。龙马揉着幸村柔软的卷发，撸猫似的，床头上的时钟显示的是四点十二分。  
“你平时都是……现在起床吗？”龙马哑着嗓子问。  
“嗯，要给龙马做吃的，”幸村说完，吻又凑上来，“不然龙马就会乱吃东西，龙马胃又不好，还要打球，可不能乱来……”  
幸村还在亲着他，只不过转移到了脖子，令龙马又麻又痒，龙马怀疑幸村会亲他亲到天荒地老。此前疏离的幸村前辈仿佛只是龙马的错觉。墙上他签名的大海报正看着他，眼里是冷酷的战意，龙马不禁注意到他签名旁被幸村贴了好几个心形便利贴。  
“为什么要这么对我？”龙马问。  
“要照顾龙马，”幸村说一句，就吻一下，“龙马睡的不好，也没什么胃口，为了作业和训练总胡乱吃东西，东西还乱放，这样会生病的……”  
龙马打断他：“我是指，骚扰我。”  
幸村的吻停住了，他的喉结滚动着，从龙马身上下来，把龙马窝在自己臂膀里。  
“因为龙马……把我忘了，”幸村说，“我想做一些让龙马印象深刻的事情。”  
“我没忘记你，”龙马有点恼火地嘟囔着，“我还记得你的名字……”  
他望着海报，脑海里浮现出刚才的梦境，青少年时期的幸村把他抵在墙上吻他，四周雾气缭绕。他的脑袋深处隐隐作痛。  
幸村淡淡地笑了，他顺着龙马的目光，视线落在海报上。  
“龙马的签名……是三年前的事情了。”幸村说，“醒来后，一直在问龙马在哪里，快把家里人和真田烦死了。”他拉住龙马的手，“可那时候已经是一年多了，龙马早已康复，回到赛场上，像只自由自在的小鸟。”他的语气里带着丝怀念，“复健了一段时间后，龙马刚好回到日本参加东京杯，我特意准备了很大的海报，希望能被龙马注意到，可惜……只注意到了海报，龙马呢……是个有礼貌的乖孩子，但已经不记得我是谁了，我知道的哦，龙马那个眼神，是看向不认识的人的眼神……”  
他蹭到龙马的胸上，声音柔软而梦幻，仿佛呓语般。龙马回想起了这张大海报，当时烈日高照，他输了，被手冢的连环套打法弄的窝火。这是他泄愤时的签名，笔锋犀利尖锐。  
“为什么不来找我？”龙马问，“你完全可以找我，告诉我咱俩有一腿，你好好说，我肯定能想起来。”  
幸村闷在龙马胸前，笑的浑身颤抖。  
“这不好笑！”龙马狠狠地锤他，幸村抬起眼，双眼里是错乱的夜空。  
“我们那时是地下情，龙马，除了我们，没有人知道，也不会有人知道，”幸村的声音出乎意料的冷静，“你有粉丝，有家人，正处于事业上升期，我不能这么贸然出现，让你承受非议。”  
“你做的事情，不也差不多吗……”龙马不服气地踩着幸村的脚，幸村的脚趾主动勾上他的，他比幸村要凉的多。  
“不一样哦，不过那阵……我真的好恨你，龙马，”幸村说，虚虚地抱着龙马的腰，黑暗下，他的双眼起伏着柔和的波澜，“扔下受伤的我，远远地飞走了，我好伤心，就决定……报复你了。”  
“针孔，短信，还有电脑弹出来的……黄播？”龙马皱着眉细数。幸村欣喜地亲了他一口。  
“龙马真聪明。”幸村说，“只是龙马出现在屏幕里时……我知道自己不会成功了，”他叹息着，“龙马很可怜呢，一个人生活，睡觉，不好好吃饭，熬夜写论文，盯着我还傻乎乎的不知道怎么安慰自己的小穴……所以我策划了一场活动，趁机送了龙马礼物，这样龙马就能一边看着我，一边用我安慰自己的小穴，就像我看着龙马一样……”  
“变态！”龙马怒骂，幸村的吻已经缠上来了。自己还没刷牙，龙马在喉咙里说，幸村的吻经过他的脖子，胸部，腰间，落在他畸形又潮湿的生殖器上，龙马倒抽一口气，抓着幸村的头发想把人推开，幸村湿润的双唇已经贴上他半勃的根茎，晨曦的微光把他的脸映照出朦胧洁净的端庄与虔诚。  
龙马的喉咙更干燥了。  
“龙马对Y很温柔呢，”幸村微笑着说，“他做什么，龙马都可以纵容，我都忍不住妒忌起来了，”他伸出舌头，舔舐着龙马敏感的部位，“可龙马……不是每天都来看我的直播，我实在太想龙马，就开始给龙马发信息了……很苦恼吧，龙马？被这样的短信纠缠，还在地铁上被摸小穴……”  
“不……不要……放开我……”龙马攥紧床单，幸村的语气更像梦呓了。  
“我经常会对龙马做这种事呢，”幸村说，“这样就像把龙马吃掉一样，不过最后，都是我被龙马吃掉哦……”  
他吮吸起龙马的根茎，故意发出下流的声音，舌头伸进孔洞里，龙马绷直腿，喘着气盯着幸村，幸村的动作专注而认真，仿佛嘴里的是什么美味的棒棒糖。他没力气推开幸村了。  
“你非要这样吗……”龙马无力地问，话音刚落，他便高潮了，身体弯的仿佛是煮熟的虾。幸村一直含着他，待他颤抖着下来，才依依不舍地松开龙马的下体，咕咚一下咽下龙马的东西，双手撑在龙马腿边，抬眼无辜地看着龙马，粉嫩的唇边还残存着龙马的粘液，龙马咬着唇，用大拇指抹掉。  
幸村吻了吻龙马的大腿内侧：“小朋友好乖。”  
他的吻开始落在龙马腿间，龙马摸向他的头发，“别这样。”龙马苦恼地说，幸村的动作总算停下了。  
“龙马……是不喜欢吗？”幸村小心翼翼地语气听的龙马于心不忍。龙马感到自己的耳朵在发烫。  
“龙马不像是不喜欢的样子呢，”幸村的脸贴上龙马的大腿，眼睛里有着可怕又奇特的狂热，“很敏感，地铁上也是，碰碰就高潮了，小身体一抖一抖的往我怀里靠，好像怎么都不够，摩擦小穴时还一缩一缩的想含住我……”  
“我好累，想睡觉，早上要上课，”龙马求饶道，“那里还……”  
龙马说不下去了。他的身体好像特别喜欢幸村，幸村睡前在他体内留下的东西还在。  
幸村噗嗤一声笑了，他爬起来，又躺回龙马身边，龙马心有余悸地抱着幸村，幸村的那玩意半勃着抵在龙马腰间。  
“我们抽一天出来做吧，”龙马说，“那天你想做什么都可以。”  
“真的吗？”幸村欣喜地问。龙马点点头，侧耳听着幸村鲜活有力的心跳声。  
“龙马一定很喜欢。”幸村把手搭在龙马的腰间。  
“变态，”龙马嘟囔着说，“还差得远……”  
迷糊中，龙马听见幸村在床头柜翻找出什么东西，他右手的手指也被套上了什么冰凉的物体。待龙马再次睁开眼，太阳已经升起，阳光洒在他身上，他伸手想挡着阳光，却发现自己的无名指上被套上了一枚款式简洁优雅的戒指。  
龙马扭过头，幸村侧身躺在龙马身边，戴着同样款式戒指的手把玩龙马的碎发，见龙马醒了，他往龙马头上落下一吻。  
“早安，小朋友。”他在龙马额头上说。  
“这是什么？”龙马举起手。  
“求婚，”幸村说，又凑上来亲龙马的脖子，“想和龙马结婚。”  
“太快了吧！”龙马抱着幸村的背，惊道，幸村的吻又麻又痒。  
“对于龙马来说，可能只有一天，”幸村说，“但从我们交往到现在，其实过去八年了哦。”  
“那时，那时的我……”  
“还没到13岁。”幸村抵着龙马的额头，低声说，“龙马小小的时候就把自己给了我哦，我也是，很小的时候把自己给龙马了……”  
未成年。  
“变态……”龙马胆颤心惊。幸村笑了起来。  
“我们第一次……是在酒店里，”幸村说，“是龙马主动钻进被窝里等我的哦，脸上的表情还这么可爱，这让人怎么忍得住，不过抱龙马的时候，差点被迹部发现了，龙马那时候超紧张的，我就骗迹部君，我光膀子是因为我不舒服……”  
龙马赶紧推开幸村起床，幸村在他身后笑。再说下去，龙马怕幸村会像昨晚一样把他困在床上。他来到浴室，幸村准备好了洗漱用品，牙膏也挤好在牙刷上。“我又不是小孩子。”龙马说，拿起牙刷，镜子里的自己面红耳赤，他刷着牙探出头，幸村已经在餐桌那摆好了早餐，今天早上是西式早餐，他自己在窗台照顾昨天被小孩子踹倒在地的小雏菊，他给小雏菊移了盆，阳光洒在他身上，显得宁静又祥和。  
龙马缩回头，洗脸时，他不禁注意到了手上的戒指。这绝不是普通大学生能承受的价格。  
“你怎么买的戒指？”龙马用棉巾擦干脸。  
“嗯……结婚基金，”幸村说，“直播提成加接稿存下来的，不过龙马最后刷的那笔太大了，扣掉分成，龙马还可以用这笔钱找一名很好的贴身营养师。”  
龙马坐在餐桌前，望着盘子里的欧姆蛋，幸村做出来的欧姆蛋像棉花做的蛋糕。  
“还是拿来给我们结婚用吧，”龙马用叉子切开欧姆蛋，“我目前已经有很好的营养师了，除了会发骚扰短信，地铁猥亵和不让人睡觉之外，他真的特别好，我早习惯了。”  
幸村没有回答，龙马抬起头，发现幸村紫罗兰色的温柔双眼里现在泛起了涟漪。  
“这样，”幸村说，衔着抹笑，眼睛含着颗钻石般的泪珠，“那真好啊。”


End file.
